New Beginnings
General New Beginnings is the first episode of TBFAM2. It involves Ant. Lion comes to the door, telling Ant that him and 7 other people will compete for Ant's mansion, and asks Ant if he minds. Ant does mind, and says he'll have a fight to keep the mansion, and a fight between the S1 and S2 cast starts. Then Cat reveals his "cat bell" is a peacemaking charm, and rings it. Then Penguin shows up and tells everyone another mansion is being built. Plot At Ant's mansion, everyone is having fun, but then somebody comes to the door, and reveals himself to be a S2 contestant, Lion, who then says that Wolf, Alien, Badger, Bat, Beary, Zebra, Panda and him will compete in a reality show for the same mansion Ant and his friends live in, and asks if that's okay with Ant. Ant expresses his disapproval towards what Lion is doing, and says that he will fight Lion for him and his friends' mansion. Surprisingly, Lion agrees to the fight. Cow and a new contestant, Panda are the first contestants seen fighting, and Cow thinks she will win because she took martial arts as a kid, but Panda says that she took martial arts as a baby, but in Chinese, because Cow only knows English, she asks what Panda for saying, only for Panda say that what she said doesn't matter, because she won the fight, which she does by kicking Cow off the screen. The next two contestants seen fighting are Dog, and another new contestant, Bat. Bat questions why she's doing this, and then Dog calls Bat scary, only for Bat to look the other way, accidentally knocking Dog away with her wing. The next two contestants seen are Butterfly and a newbie, Beary. Beary is infatuated by Butterfly, and Butterfly says she doesn't want to fight, and that she'll just explain why the mansion belongs to her and her friends. Beary snaps out the infatuation, and throws Butterfly away, claiming that he can't have friends because "they're too dangerous" too him, and Butterfly cusses at him (Butterfly: What the *BLEEP* man!). The next two contestants seen are the S1 winner, Ant, and a newbie, Zebra, and Zebra says Ant's outfit is "most unfashionable", and Ant asks why, and Zebra says Ant is unfashionable because he's wearing cargo pants, a striped shirt, and dress shoes, and that she has a "fashionable" outfit with her, Ant thinks that Zebra wants Ant to change in front of everyone, and say that isn't happening. Zebra reveals she brought a changing stage, and states that the stage is a Zebra exclusive. After Ant got changed and Butterfly got slapped by ant for doing "ya know". Ant doesn't know why everyone is laughing at his outfit, but somebody tells Ant because he's wearing a necktie shirt, argyle pants, and tennis shoes, and that every article in Ant's Zebra-made outfit still has the tag on it. Zebra tells Ant he was a great model, and Ant asks if that the trouble he went through was all to model an outfit, and before Zebra can answer, she throws him out, and says she's done with him for now. The next contestants seen are Tiger, a veteran, and Alien a newbie. Tiger says that his soccerball will help him win, and in Martian, Alien says that he'll win because he has a lazer. Tiger kicks his soccerball, and before it can hit Alien, he destroys it with his lazer, turning it to shreds. Tiger confronts Alien for destroying his soccerball, and says that Alien will pay, Tiger attempts to punch Alien, only to get caught in the forcefield from Alien's lazer, and gets launched away. The next contestants seen are Rabbit, a veteran, and Badger, a newbie. Due to Badger's silence and inactivity, Rabbit asks if Badger in going to fight, Rabbit asks why Rabbit has a box, and it turns out the box was a box with a punching glove in it, and the glove launches Rabbit away. The next two contestants seen are Lioness, a veteran, and Lioness's brother, and also a S2 newbie, Lion. Lioness sighs and says she wishes she had a real lazer instead of just i-Lazer. Lion says he got an extra lazer from Alien, and calls Lioness "Sis", to the shock of everyone. Dog says "Wait, you 2 are related?" Lioness says yes, and offers an entire history of her family, which everyone complains about, and the speech bubble punches her away. The final contestants seen are Cat, a veteran, and Wolf, a newbie, Cat notices that his friends are dizzy and lying down, and says that he doesn't want to fight anymore because his friends are all hurt. Wolf says she never wanted to fight either, and is happy Cat's a pacifist. Cat reveals his "cat bell" is actually a peacemaker charm bell, and that he will ring it. Cat rings the bell, and the newbies say that they want peace. The veterans are happy that they can get up again, and Penguin states that he has something to tell everyone. The news Penguin was talking about was that construction is building a mansion next to the one everyone was fighting for, so he tells everyone they can stop fighting, and that the newbies will compete for the mansion being built. Cat comments on how this isn't what he expected for peace, but he'll take it. Penguin tells the veterans to go in the mansion that is built now. Which they do. Transcript (At Ant's mansion...) Ant: I love it here! Girls in mansion: Yeah! All guys in mansion except Ant: I'm hip! (doorbell rings) Ant: And who could that be? (someone is at the door) Ant: What the? Lion: Hello there! My name is Lion! Me and Wolf, Alien, Badger, Bat, Beary, Zebra and Panda will compete in a reality show for this mansion? Do you mind? Ant: Of course! This mansion belongs to me and my friends! We will fight you for OUR mansion! Lion: Well than! (Panda VS Cow) Cow: I'm gonna win! I took martial arts as a kid! Panda: (speaking Chinese) Translated: Well I took martial arts as a baby! Cow: What are you saying, Panda? Panda: (speaks Chinese) Translated: Doesn't matter, now that I won! Cow: Aaah! (Bat VS Dog) Bat: Why am I doing this? Dog: Scary scary! Aaah! Bat: *Growl* (Bat turns over and accidentally knocks Dog away) Dog: Oof! (Beary VS Butterfly) (Beary is in love with Butterfly) Butterfly: Beary, I don't wanna fight! I'll just explain why the mansion belongs to us! Beary: Wait! I can't have friends! They're. Too. Dangerous! Butterfly: What the *BLEEP* man! (Zebra VS Ant) Zebra: Ugh! Your outfit is most unfashionable! Ant: What! Why? Zebra: Because your wearing cargo pants, a striped shirt, and dress shoes! But, I have a fashionable outfit here! Ant: Wait, you want me to change right here in front of everyone? Well that ain't happenin'! Zebra: No silly! This is why I brought this changing stage! It's a Zebra exclusive! (After Ant got changed and Butterfly got slapped for doing ya know...) (Everyone else except Zebra laughs at Ant's outfit) Ant: How do I loo- wait, what's so funny? Someone: You're wearing a necktie shirt, argyle pants, and tennis shoes and all your stuff still has tags on it! Zebra: Good job Ant, you were a great model! Ant: Wait, model? Zebra: Meh, I'm done with you for now! Ant: Zeeebraaa! (Alien VS Tiger) Alien: (speaking Martian) Translated: I have a lazer! I'll win! Tiger: This trusty soccerball will help me win! (Tiger kicks soccerball) Tiger: Ya! (Alien shoots the soccerball with his lazer, destroying it.) Tiger: Y-you just destroyed my favorite soccerball! You'll pay for this! (Tiger runs toward Alien, attempting to throw a punch, but Alien opens a forcefield, and Tiger gets caught in the forcefield, which launches him away.) Alien: (speaking Martian) Ha! I had a forcefield! Tiger: Aaaaaah! (Badger VS Rabbit) (Badge stands silently) Rabbit: What? Are you gonna fight, or not? (Badger holds a box) Rabbit: Why do you have a box? (The box is revealed to have a punching glove inside, and the glove punches Rabbit away.) (Lion VS Lioness) Lion: I got this extra lazer from Alien, sis! Lioness: *Sigh* I wish I had a real lazer instead of i-lazer! Everyone: *Gasp* Dog: Wait, you 2 are related? Lioness: Yes! I can give an entire history of our family too! Everyone: OOOOH! BORING! (speech bubble punches Lioness away) (Wolf VS Cat) Cat: *gasp* my friends! (The veterans who lost the fight are revealed to be dizzy and cluttered together) Cat: They're all hurt! I don't want to fight anymore! Wolf: I never wanted to fight period! Finally a S1 character who is pacifist! Cat: Well, my "Cat bell" is actually a peacemaker charm bell! I'm gonna ring it! (Cat rings bell) Newbies: We want peace! Veterans: We can get up again! Bet! Everyone: What is it? Penguin: I have something to tell you guys! They're building a mansion next to the one you were fighting for! So you can stop fighting, and Alien, Badger, Bat, Beary, Lion, Panda, Wolf and Zebra, you'll fight for the mansion being built? Cat: Not what I expected for peace, but I'll take what I can get! Penguin: And S1 characters, go in the mansion we have right now! Veterans: Okay! Trivia Badger had no lines in this episode. This is the only episode without a challenge Category:Episodes Category:S2 episodes